The Covenant
by Christy
Summary: Based on the popular Cloud Ten "End Times" series: Sarah Johnson and Stacy Caldwell find themselves wrapped in a web of intrigue as they find the truth about world leader Macalousso and his real plans for global peace.


  
Title: The Covenant   
Author: Christy   
Rating: PG (for intensity and mature content)   
Fanfic Genre: The Apocalypse, Revelation, Tribulation and Judgment movies   
Spoilers: Apocalypse, Revelation & Tribulation (several characters, places and events will be used from those three, however, since this is set before the events of Judgment, there are no spoilers for that particular movie and the Kendricks are only mentioned in passing)   
Disclaimer: See below   
Summery: Sarah Johnson is an ordinary phone psychic who suspects she has real psychic powers when she begins to recieve frightening visions of the Messiah in her dreams. Her fears only intensify when her brother Jeremy becomes Macalousso's second-in-command. Meanwhile Stacey Caldwell is one of Macalousso's strongest supporters, but she is afraid to confront the Messiah after witnessing a 'hater' friend of hers killed by two O.N.E. agents.   
Feedback/Reviews: Would be appreciated, but I leave it at your discretion.   
  


___________________________________________________

  
* _Official Disclaimer_ * 

This is my unofficial sequel to the thrilling movie trilogy by 'This Week in Bible Prophecy,' 'Jack Van Impe Ministries,' 'John Hagee Ministries' and 'Cloud Ten Pictures'. The movies are called 'Apocalypse,' 'Revelation', 'Tribulation' and "Judgment" and I highly recommend viewing them before reading this. It will greatly help you to understand this story, as it picks up somewhere around the events of 'Tribulation'… maybe a month or so after Tom finds Suzy again. If you are not familiar with them, you may find they bear a distinct resemblance to the "Left Behind" movie, in fact these were the movies that Cloud Ten made first, to establish their name in the video marketplace before they strove to tackle "Left Behind". However, as with all my fanfiction, I will diligently try to recap most of the movies without losing the flow of the story. The characters of Macalousso & Helen Hannah were created by Peter & Paul Lalonde who wrote the screenplay. The political set-up of O.N.E., Macalousso and WNN are all from the movies and not of my own creation either, but the G.O.D. and Triad are my creations. Jeremy & Sarah Johnson, as well as Stacey Caldwell are my original characters. I make no money from this whatsoever, but as my Savior used parables to teach his lessons, so I believe that stories can be imperative towards many lessons now and future that can be applied to each of our lives.   
  
  


___________________________________________________ 

"He [the anti-Christ] will confirm a _covenant_ with many for one 'seven' [seven years]. In   
the middle of the 'seven' [three and half years], he will put an end to the sacrifice and   
offering. And on a wing [of the temple], he will set up an abomination that causes   
desolation, until the end that is decreed is poured out on him." 

Daniel 9:27

______________________________________________

  
  
  


**The Covenant**

  
****

_* Preface *_

  
  


The war everyone had talked about for years had finally reached its climax. Possibly the end of the human race itself. Since the dawn of time, mankind has spent his valuable time inventing more and more ways to destroy himself. And as society changed, suspicions only heightened. Who would be the first to push the infamous red button and start a holocaust that would destroy the world in the most gruesome nuclear genocide of all time? Nobody knew. But everybody watched and feared. 

.Then one morning the world woke up and it happened. Every nation of the earth was gathering to take a side in what appeared to be the long speculated about WW3. The place was a small spot of Israeli land called {ironically enough}, 'Armageddon'. The central focus appeared to be the nation of Israel itself and everyone was lining up, forced to take a side in either defending OR persecuting the small nation. No more then two days after the gathering, Russia took its first shot by dropping small bombs in Jerusalem, subjecting Israel's largest city under a merciless attack. Then the world reeled as a hidden Chinese submarine sunk a major American armada, the Nebraska. The war had begun. 

But when Franco Macalousso, the European Union President, stepped onto the Mount of Olives, all of that changed. The nuclear warheads disappeared like magic, warships and air fighters turned around in the middle of an attack and went home, thoughts of war evaporated into thin air and millions of people across the globe simply vanished, right where they were, leaving only small mysterious piles of clothing behind. And strangely enough all the small children, five and under mostly, had vanished as well. The world reeled with shock and confusion. 

In the midst of this chaos, Macalousso rose to take the world into his embrace. Gently he explained that since he created the world, he could not allow the world to blow itself up. He then made one of the most shocking statements of all time. That he was indeed the Messiah the world had been looking for, Yahwah, I Am that I Am. In fact, he had claimed to be God. Normally, the world would be outraged at such a bold proclamation, but from what they had seen in the past few days… what other explanation could there be? 

He promised that if the world would only follow him, he would lead them to perfect peace and prosperity. No one would suffer again. The nations would be united, the world would come together in one great celebration of global understanding and tolerance. 

But what of the missing family members and friends… those who had disappeared when the weapons vanished? What happened to them? Had President Macalousso made some terrible mistake which caused this unbearable tragedy? No, Macalousso explained. Instead it was simply the deterrents that had to be removed. The prejudiced and the intolerant. For years these people had been advocating war and bloodshed, demanding that everyone believe exactly as they did, and refusing to embrace any but their own narrow-minded ways and ideas. Until these people were removed, there could be no chance for true peace on earth. This explanation was satisfactory to those remaining and the world rejoiced that at long last, someone had stepped forward who could make sense out of chaos. 

Macalousso proved to be as good as his word and he rose quickly through the ranks of leadership. He was a conqueror revolutionary in his genius and his popularity spread like wildfire in a time of drought. The world was ripe for a change and the amount he accomplished within such a short timeframe was nothing less then miraculous. Within three months of his election into power, President Macalousso scored a fabulous victory over the 'haters', (the name given to those who refused to accept Macalousso's message of peace and perfect harmony), by publicly executing Bronson Pearl, a world-renown reporter turned leader of the haters, to the devastation of his criminal girlfriend, Helen Hannah. And within six months of 'the disappearings', Macalousso formed the contract between the nations of the earth in Bonn, Germany and began building a oneworld government composed of ten individual provinces ruled by separate kings and proclaimed it as O. N. E. (One Nation Earth). Several people applauded his move and immediately people began lining up to become part of his peace treaty. The moment awaited so long had finally come at last and the entire world was at peace. 

Or could have been, were it not for the still overwhelming and destructive influence of the 'haters'. This group of vengeful, malicious, intolerant bigots refused to give up their narrow-minded ways, even after Macalousso's many purges to show them that their cult would no longer be allowed on O.N.E., and they continued to make their point with various bombings and attacks on both the world leader and his followers as their ranks grew in number day by day. And though Macalousso tried to show his mercy in giving them a chance to turn to him, alas they took their oath seriously, believing in a divine 'message' that they had to spread, regardless of the consequences to their actions. Macalousso and his followers were horrified by the 'haters' merciless retribution, interfering with several projects intended for the advancement of mankind. 

When the turn of the first year came, Macalousso and his rulers planned to celebrate it with a special worldwide event called, 'The Day of Wonders'. This highly anticipated, top secret project was the talk of the year as everyone speculated on the promises of the popular world leader. But when the long awaited day came, the 'haters' sunk a virus into the main O.N.E. computer, setting back the project for an additional three months. And when Macalousso planned another worldwide project for his second year celebration of the peace treaty, project "Harmony", the 'haters' struck again, jamming his television broadcast with deceptive messages about Macalousso's true motives behind the event. It seemed everywhere Macalousso turned, he was confronted by nothing but his old nemesis. Those who refused to wear the mark of the New World Order. Those who clung to a belief system that just wasn't there anymore. 

Not that their actions went entirely unpunished, of course. One of the first buildings Macalousso established was the O.N.E. Court of Justice, built especially for dealing with those who conspired against global peace and the new world Macalousso offered them. Pop Kendrick, one of the founding leaders of the 'haters' was the first official execution there. And many of his other cohorts were caught and sentenced there for the same crime of treason. Yet it still did not discourage the rebellious cult that continued in its fanatical ways. 

It is now three months before the turning point of the third year. Speculations are running high as to what plans Macalousso might have to celebrate the continuing success of his seven year treaty. The world itself has been rapidly changing since Macalousso first came to power. Strange apparitions and signs began appearing, and natural disasters were at all time high. Then people found they had a power inside themselves they never realized they possessed until Macalousso began to reveal it for them. Everyone looks to the turning of the new year with anticipation and excitement, for not only will Macalousso doubtless reveal some new surprise, the mark detectors will be in place and activated and the 'haters' will finally be trapped at last. Those who proclaimed allegiance to Macalousso and the O.N.E. bore a mark on their hands or foreheads ordained by Macalousso himself on the Day of Wonders. Only haters refused his mark and all the obligations that went with it. But they were still hard to catch for the mark was small and easy to hide if one was not looking for it deliberately. The mark detectors would make impossible for those who wore none to hide in a crowd any longer. They were already being installed in everywhere on the planet, all to be activated together at midnight on the final day of the second year. For the haters, it was only a matter of time now. 

But not all looked forward to the transition with anticipation. Among the masses, there were a scattered few who chose not to bear the mark of Macalousso. Through accident or design, they were avoiding taking the final step to global acceptance, because of the atrocities they had witnessed so far. And as they watched with fear and trepidation towards the day of reckoning when the mark detectors would be in place, the world itself rejoiced that at last the threat of haters would be gone forever and reveled in the knowledge that the peace they had been searching for had come to them at last.. . .   
  
  


. . . hadn't it? 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**


End file.
